Konoha Gakuen Drabbles
by darkalbino
Summary: As the title implies pfft :I A collection of RP'd NaruSasuNaru drabbles based in the Naruto high school OVA, Konoha Gakuen. Ratings vary from K  to M, depending on the chapter/drabble. For Fergar :D
1. Classroom Antics

**DARK NOTE**: This is a collection of drabbles written for **Fergar **for a sketchdump of AMAZING NaruSasuNaru pictures she drew over at Y!Gallery and DA. The sketches are all based in the Naruto high school OVA Konoha Gakuen, and I asked her if she'd let me do a drabble for each sketch and she said yes |D

BUT THE MORE THE MERRIER SO I DECIDED TO ASK FOR HELP  
each of these drabbles will be RP'd with another author, mostly the wonderful **Mako75 **and lovely **Ladelle** /heartz

**THESE DRABBLES AREN'T NECESSARILY RELATED**. ffftt. Some of them could allude to others I guess, but even though all of these take place in Konoha Gakuen universe, they're all their own little verse/story, especially since I'm not doing them all with the same person pff :I

Drabbles will vary in rating from chapter to chapter, ranging from K-M, as well as whether it's SasuNaru or NaruSasu or if they're just friends. Fun times. 8V

ENJOY! 8D

* * *

**Rating**: T (language)

**RP'd Between**: **darkalbino **(Naruto) and **Mako75 **(Sasuke)

**Sketch Base**: Naruto licking Sasuke's ear \D

* * *

**Classroom Antics**

Naruto's eyes were nearly glazed over as he stared at the clutter of numbers and letters professor Hatake was scribbling over the board. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and frowned at seeing they still had another fifteen minutes before the lunch bell rang. He groaned quietly and let his chin thump on the desk, arms stretched out in front of him and hanging over its edge.

Gaze flickering to the student sitting in front of him, his brows furrowed as he watched Sasuke's shoulders hunch in, hand working so furiously across his paper that Naruto was pretty sure he was jotting down notes their teacher hadn't even spoken yet.

Naruto's lips quirked slightly as he realized a way to alleviate his boredom. He breathed in deeply, then leaned forward a bit and puckered his mouth before blowing a warm stream of air that made the strands at the nape of Sasuke's neck flutter against his skin.

Sasuke jerked slightly at the sudden puff of air and placed his hand over his neck to shield it. He glared over his shoulder at the stupid excuse for a boyfriend sitting behind him. Naruto only met the silent demand that he'd stop it, with a giant grin. Sasuke turned his attention back to their teacher, annoyed that the moron had made him lose concentration. What if he had missed something important that would be on the test later on? He started to take notes twice as fast to catch up with what the professor was saying, determined to ignore Naruto.

Naruto snorted and grinned wider.

Like he was gonna let that bastard ignore him that easily.

Leaning further over the desk, Naruto curled his fingers over the back of Sasuke's chair and promptly jerked it back, yanking Sasuke and his whole desk with it.

Sasuke lurched forward as his seat screeched against the floor before slamming back into it as his chair hit Naruto's desk.

Naruto sniggered when the whole class turned to them, including their Professor.

"Something you boys would like to share or may I continue?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared over his shoulder again at Naruto who could barely hold in his laughter. Not long ago, he wouldn't have had any conflicted feelings about getting Naruto kicked out of class, but seeing as they were dating now, or whatever you'd call it, he wouldn't do it.

"No, sir," he said, not really bothering to put on an innocent face. It wasn't like Hatake actually cared about it anyway.

"Right." The professor turned back to the blackboard and continued his lecture.

As the class turned back to the front, Naruto chuckled and inched forward. He nuzzled his nose against the back of Sasuke's neck, pleased to earn a quiver coupled with a soft warning growl for it. "Whatcha doin?" he teased, knowing perfectly well that Sasuke was trying his best to be a proper little student.

"I think you'll be more interested in what I'll be doing later." Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow and smirking a little. Naruto's eyes lit up, knowing that look on Sasuke's face.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Sasuke turned his head towards him a tad bit more. "I'm going to watch you squirm as I don't give you any." He raised his hand and put his palm over Naruto's face, pushing him away.

Naruto made a face, something caught between a pout and a sneer. "As you don't give _me _any huh?" He clicked his tongue and shoved Sasuke's hand out of his face, then leaned in again, feeling a few students' eyes on them as his hand slid around the side of Sasuke's throat.

He felt the throb of a pulse, pattering against his fingertips. With a smirk, Naruto pressed his lips to the shell of a pale ear, sighing against it and chuckling, "I promise you anything your ass can do, my hand will do twice as good." His tongue slipped out from between his lips, flicking Sasuke's earlobe before he nibbled on it gently, reveling in the shudder he received. "You're the one who can't function right unless you have my dick inside you," he husked.

"Oh?" Sasuke said, trying his best not to tilt his head to give Naruto more access and thus admitting that he liked what the blond was doing. "Well if that's how you really feel I guess I'll be doing you a favor by not giving you any. And I don't think there will be a problem finding someone else who will give me what I want." He smirked at the way Naruto's mouth slowed down. "You know, " he continued, his voice lower and huskier, "Someone to fuck me hard and fast, whispering dirty things in my ear. And actually not bringing my grades down by letting me concentrate in class."

Naruto raised a brow, snorting softly as his hand slid lower, fingers slipping into Sasuke's uniform shirt and splaying over the warm chest and pounding heart. "Well that's not surprising considering how much of a slut you are," he growled softly. He clamped his teeth around Sasuke's ear, making him flinch and a look of alarm flitted across another student's face. Naruto's eyes narrowed and the student's head snapped back to the front of the room.

Sasuke watched the blushing cheeks of the boy who had watched them. He smirked thinking of the face Naruto had probably made to make him look so scared. Sasuke had seen it many times before. This was far from the first time they had done things in public. It was also far from the last. And every time Naruto would glare at the people who dared to stare at what he considered to be his. Damn moron.

Sasuke bit his lip, trying to stay quiet. He couldn't make the sounds he really wanted to make in the middle of the class. He didn't have any doubt that the professor knew what they were up to but ignored them as long as they didn't disrupt the class again. The man was a notorious pervert after all.

"Hn. But you're the one who's always so desperate for me," Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder. "You're not even able to keep your hands off of me for an hour. And I know your hands are itching to touch me during that entire time. Would you really be able to watch me get it from another guy and not want to punch his face in?"

Naruto snorted, running his hand further down Sasuke's chest as be breathed against his ear. "I don't have to worry about shit like that."

Truly, he hated even the _thought _of Sasuke seeing someone else. But Naruto knew Sasuke was a picky fucker, and that not many people could take up his bullshit like Naruto could. Or rather, they would try, but they wouldn't get as far as him, certainly not far enough to actually please Sasuke.

"I know," Naruto murmured and kissed the skin right below Sasuke's ear, "and you know," another kiss at the curve of his throat, "that nobody knows how to touch you like I do." He chuckled, circling his thumb around an erect pink nipple beneath Sasuke's shirt as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of his neck, reveling in Sasuke's shudder. "You don't gasp like this for just anyone; it takes a special kind of guy to melt that ice-pole up your ass."

"Hn, idio-"

"And I'm-"

Naruto's sentence was cut off by the shrill ring of the bell, and Sasuke was left dumbfounded as hands and mouth were all abruptly ripped away from him as Naruto sprang from his desk and bolted out the door with a jovial shout of, "FUCK YEAH LUNCH!"

Sasuke blinked a few times at the open door, waiting for Naruto to come back in, rubbing the back of his head with a stupid grin, whining his name in that annoying voice as he asked for forgiveness. Most of the class had left the classroom and Professor Hatake had given him one of those annoying happy looks of his before Sasuke realized that Naruto was not coming back. He had been abandoned for the sake of food. AGAIN.

He gathered up his things quickly and walked out of the classroom. The other students parted like the red sea at the way he moved through the corridor, afraid of their demise should they cross his path. As he walked a plan started to form in his head and when he reached the doors to the cafeteria a manic grin had spread over his face.

Oh, revenge would be sweet!

**End

* * *

**

we got a little carried away  
we like dirty talk  
:I

and lol Sasuke FOREVERSECONDCHOICE 8V

Naruto+ food = OTP -snort- \D

~**dark & Mako**


	2. Gimme Dem' Tots

**Rating**: T (language)

**RP'd Between**: **darkalbino **(Naruto) and **Ladelle **(Sasuke)

**Sketch Base**: Naruto stealing food off of Sasuke's plate |DD -chuckle-

* * *

**Gimme Dem' Tots**

Blue eyes stared sadly down at Naruto's plate, only streaked with a few stripes of ketchup as the steak and fries that had once been there were now gurgling away in his stomach acids. He pouted and glanced to his side, stomach rumbling greedily as he stared at Sasuke's still-full plate.

His lips tilted nervously as he prodded his friend's side. "You should uh..." he grinned and pointed to himself when Sasuke turned to him with a dull stare, "throw some of that my way."

The stare lingered, only this time an eyebrow slowly raised. "What am I throwing at you?"

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured to his gloriously overflowing plate of food. "Those poor tots you've been neglecting."

"Naruto," Sasuke's nose wrinkled. "No."

"You're not even touching them!" Naruto whined, leaning in further as his eyes darted all over Sasuke's food. "How about some of the potatoes? The beans? C'mon Sasuke, don't be an asshole! I'm hungry!" He gripped Sasuke's arm, bottom lip trembling as he pleadingly looked up at him.

"You have not only eaten your tray," Sasuke motioned towards the plasticwear as it shimmered where Naruto had literally licked it clean, "but also Shino's _and_ you stole Ino's roll. Yes, I saw you, so stop giving me that retarded face."

Sasuke paused when Naruto batted his eyes and then frowned. "No means no."

Naruto made a face. "I didn't steal anything! You know she thinks she's fat as fuck, she was just gonna throw it away!" He didn't understand why Sasuke had to be such a douchebag about food he wasn't even going to finish. And he hated the way he just picked around it for ten goddamn minutes before finally deciding which potato was worthy enough to pass Uchiha lips and go down Uchiha throat and eventually become Uchiha poop.

"You're not even gonna give me a little bit?" he pressed.

Sasuke eyed his plate before stabbing a tator tot with his spork and holding it languidly towards Naruto's face. "One. But only so you can't say I never give you anything."

Naruto reared back. "Wh – really?" He was genuinely shocked that his pestering Sasuke had actually worked for once; even one tator tot was a win over no tator tot.

"Fuck yeah!" he cried. With a huge grin, Naruto opened the black hole that was his mouth and clamped it down over the entire head of Sasuke's spork, chuckling at his annoyed expression before pulling back so the utensil snapped away clean.

But when Sasuke turned away from him. And Naruto chewed up that tot. He realized something.

Damn. This is a _fucking good tot_. It wasn't like the greasy soggy ones they usually got, it was crunchy and golden and – fuck, it was like God had just shat a pile of Alpha tots right on Sasuke's plate. He nearly whined when it went down his throat, eyeing Sasuke's plate for more. "Uh, Sasuke," he pulled his friend's sleeve, grinning sheepishly up at him. "Maybe just a couple more? Or five?" He glanced at the plate desperately, half-afraid that Sasuke was going to eat one and realize how amazing they were, therefore keeping them all to his bastard self. "Can I just have your fuckin' tots?"

"You act like your parents starve you," Sasuke rolled his eyes and tugged his tray slightly closer to himself. "How are you even still hungry? Where does it all go?"

From across the table, chiming in with enthusiasm was Kiba. "Into his potbelly."

Sasuke smirked before prodding a tator tot and eating it himself. "They're not even that good," he said in between chews.

Naruto completely ignored Kiba's comment; he was too horrified by Sasuke's blatant ungratefulness of those God-shat tator tots. "Well then give em' to someone who'll enjoy them!" he complained.

"I think I like teasing you," Sasuke replied, sliding another tator tot between his lips. After he swallowed, he frowned. "And you're not _really _hungry. You just want them because you can't have them."

"That's bullshit!" Naruto hollered. "I'm not some sneaky fucker with double meanings behind everything I do like you are – I want em' cuz I'm fuckin hungry and they're fuckin' delicious and you are just FUCKIN PICKIN ALL AROUND THEM!" He couldn't care less that half the cafeteria turned to them as his fingers curled in near his chin, twitching angrily as Sasuke _purposely _pushed his food around his plate with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe he burns off all the calories by talking," Sakura whispered to Kiba, though not very quietly. Kiba nodded thoughtfully, and Sasuke poked another tot.

"What will you give me?"

Naruto blinked and sat back. "Uh…what do you want?"

"If I give you the rest of my tator tots," Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat, and the entire table-no, the entire cafeteria seemed to quiet, "then you'll have to-"

"Fast for a week!" Kiba shouted.

"Moon the principal?" threw in Sakura.

"garble" Shino muttered soemthing against the collar of his coat.

"...never ask for my food again," finished Sasuke, staring at the rest of their tablemeates like they were some strange amoebas.

Naruto considered this proposal.

He looked at Sasuke's plate. Looked at their friends. Looked at Sasuke.

Then Naruto suddenly shoved his finger at the other end of the cafeteria. "LOOK! A DISTRACTION!"

Like an idiot, Sasuke's head whipped ot the side to look. "A dis-what?"

Suddenly, his eyebrows drew in. He turned his head back slowly, the vein in his forehead twitching like it always did when he realized he had been duped. Naruto stared back at him, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk's with small flecks of tator struggling to stay inside of his mouth.

"Naruto."

**End

* * *

**

HAHAHA THIISSS~~  
fffffff they're funnier when they're friend \D  
And a lot easier to write :|

The Napoleon Dynamite jokes were abundant. As were the sheep. So much lol to be had ;U;

and yes pfft, you might recognize that "Look! A distraction!" joke from another fic of mine, it's a running joke for me and my friends |'D

~**dark & Ladelle**


End file.
